


FBI A.U.

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sheriff, Alternative Universe - FBI, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: A series of disappearances have occurred across Storybrooke and Sheriff Swan is annoyed by the FBI butting in onto her case





	FBI A.U.

Emma had insisted multiple times she was completely capable of solving these disappearances on her own and along with her deputies. These were the people of Emma’s own town, it was her duty as Sheriff to find them. The agents were going to invade the little town of Storybrooke like they owned the place. Emma had heard about situations like this one before. Her own town was quirky, but she felt fully capable of handling this situation.

With advance knowledge of the invasion, Emma made sure her department was in top shape and that the FBI agent couldn't find anything to criticize. Her ship was tight, workspaces pristine, and everyone was sharp. She paced anxiously, one hand on her badge, worrying the edge as she saw a black van pull up. Emma shut herself in her office so it wouldn’t seem as though she had been standing around waiting. She grabbed the closest file of papers and pretended to be doing paperwork.

If Emma _had_ been looking up, she would probably have noticed that the agent the FBI had sent was an absolute stunner. Instead, a knock came at her door and Emma looked up, pretending to be surprised.

“The FBI lady is here to see you, Sheriff,” one of her deputies informed her. Emma nodded for her to be sent in and went back to pretending to be busy.

An older woman with short pitch black hair that came to just above the shoulders and dark brown eyes that were sharp and intensely intelligent strode into the office. She wore a black suit and pencil skirt, along with a somewhat harsh expression. Emma thought she was absolutely gorgeous and a bit terrifying. She didn’t expect they would get along. An FBI badge was worn prominently on a chain around her neck. Emma could tell she was very proud of her job and of her station.

“Sheriff Swan, nice to meet you.” the agent stepped in and stood behind one of the chairs. “I am Agent Mills, and as these disappearances have now crossed the Maine state line, I was told to assist in the investigation from this end while my partner works from the other side.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Emma reached over the desk to shake the agent’s hand and gestured for her to sit down. “I was surprised to hear that the FBI wanted in on this investigation. There have only been three women go missing thus far, and only one of those cases crossed state lines. I am completely confident in my team’s ability to open and shut this case.” 

“We, at the FBI, completely understand and I have complete faith you would have solved this case eventually with your crack team of… farm people. I’m just here to help you… _expedite_ the process. I have access to more resources and more advanced technology. ” Regina said, meaning next to none of what she t said. 

The last thing Regina wanted was to be under harsh fluorescent lighting in a completely podunk town. The Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine had warm brown eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail over one shoulder. She wasn’t wearing the traditional sheriff’s outfit, opting for a mahogany red leather jacket and a white v-neck t-shirt. Regina certainly wasn’t going to complain about the view in the small town cop shop. 

“Well, in the time you are here, in _my_ town, I would appreciate your being a bit more respectful towards the people I serve, I protect, and I care about.” Emma said with a bit more steel in her voice. “This job may seem like small potatoes to you, compared to your big city living and your high profile cases, but this is my life and I love it.”

Regina could see in the sheriff’s eyes she was completely serious and decided not to tempt whatever was lurking beneath those eyes. She appreciated that kind of dedication., Regina just wanted to catch the criminal before anything else terrible happened… and so she could get out of the little town as quickly as possible. She disliked small towns like this where everyone was in everyone’s business. Getting to be around this beautiful sheriff might not even be worth it. Regina gave her an acknowledging nod.

“Gather your team and we will meet back up in an hour. I have some other business to attend to in town.” Regina said without offering up any more information.

“How do you feel about meeting up at Granny’s? You’ll be staying at her B&B while you’re here, right?” Emma suggested, knowing that she was right even without her confirmation. “She has a private back room we can use.”

“That sounds agreeable.” Regina said and walked away once more. Her face fell once more as she exited the building to find Granny’s. She was tired of this place already. Sheriff Swan was not hot enough to make up for all of this.

\-----/////-----

With her rooms arranged for her stay, Regina rejoined the group at Granny’s diner. She slid into the booth beside of Sheriff Swan with an awkward smile, surprised to see that the woman was drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Regina took note of the very specific drink choice;. Emma filled the FBI agents in on all they had discovered thus far; Regina listening intently to everything she had said. Emma had a few personal details the FBI had not included, just from having known the victims personally. Regina jotted down those notes and nodded. She found herself hanging on Emma’s every word and was completely enraptured by her in general.

Sheriff Swan didn’t pick up on the attention, but she was intensely aware of the other woman. She did her best to focus on the others and the information she was attempting to impart. Emma found herself endeared by Agent Mills’ whipping a notebook out of her back pocket and scribbling down some of what Emma had said. When the meeting finished Sheriff Swan offered to walk Agent Mills home. In a particularly corny move, Emma held out an elbow for Regina.

“You know I was wary of having someone from outside working on this case with us, but I have come to accept it more now that I have seen you devour Granny’s apple pie. No one untrustworthy eats sweets like that.” Emma chuckled, nudging Regina slightly. It was a touchstone, and an offering for Regina to connect. She gave Sheriff Swan a grin in exchange. Her heart fluttered when Emma’s eyes lit up.

Emma didn’t know what to think of Agent Regina Mills, but she was definitely sure that she wanted to know more about her. If anyone had to invade Storybrooke, Emma was glad it was Regina.


End file.
